Bloody Halloween
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Kematian sejatinya mengikutimu seperti bayanganmu sendiri. Kau bahkan tak pernah tahu, satu peringatan kecil yang tak kau hiraukan bisa berakibat fatal untuk orang-orang terdekatmu. For IHAFest Agustus: Festival. Rate M for safe. Mind to Read & Review?


**Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: AU, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Happy reading minna-san...**

**Dedicated for IHAFest Agustus 2011: Festival**

**.**

**.**

Akhir Oktober tahun ini hampir sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hampir semua orang sibuk menghias rumah dengan benda-benda yang sebenarnya mengerikan. _Jack O'Lantern_, orang-orangan sawah, bahkan peti mati merupakan hiasan-hiasan yang mendominasi kompleks ini.

Arthur Kirkland menuangkan teh beraroma krisan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, tampaknya pemilik alis tebal ini tegang. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula manik mata sewarna zamrud itu melirik pemuda berkacamata yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

Merasa ditatap berkali-kali oleh kakak angkatnya, tentu saja membuat penyuka _hamburger_ ini keberatan. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan bernada keberatan.

"Ada apa _sih_?"

Arthur tak menjawab. Kata-kata yang akan terucap tertahan di tenggorokan. Kegelisahan belum sirna dari raut wajahnya. Alfred hanya mendengus kesal, meski dalam hati ia sedikit keheranan. Tidak biasanya Arthur bersikap seperti ini.

"Jangan pergi ke pesta _halloween_," kalimat itu meluncur juga dari bibir Arthur.

"Kenapa?" protes Alfred.

"Pokoknya jangan pergi!" kata Arthur tak ingin dibantah, "Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku," Alfred meraih_ burger_ di atas meja.

"_Bloody hell_! Kubilang jangan pergi, bodoh!" nada suara Arthur semakin meninggi, "Kau mau mati, ya?"

Alfred tertawa mengejek. Ia merasa lucu dengan sikap Arthur kali ini. _Hey, man_! Ini _Halloween_. Seharusnya Arthur-lah yang paling merasa bahagia. Di momen seperti ini, ia bisa membanggakan kostum peri atau kostum-kostum sihirnya. Ketakutan seperti ini tak cocok untuk mantan bajak laut sepertinya.

"Sesukamu-lah, Iggy. Aku pergi," ucap Alfred.

Pemuda Amerika itu mengunyah _burger_-nya sambil terus melangkahkan kaki ke rumah Mathew . Dalam hati ia masih menertawakan sikap Arthur. Hey, apa kakak angkatnya keracunan _scone_ buatannya sendiri? Sungguh, sikapnya tadi sangat Arthur-_less_.

"Tolong…"

Sebuah suara lirih diterima gendang telinga Alfred. Pemuda pirang ini menghentikan langkahnya untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Tak ada suara lagi. Sesaat Alfred tersadar. Ah, ini kan malam _halloween_. Mungkin itu hanya suara-suara dari boneka yang disiapkan untuk acara ini. Rasanya ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang sempat merasa takut._ Ugh,_ ini gara-gara Arthur yang bersikap ketakutan tadi.

Berikutnya terdengar suara jeritan panjang. Alfred hanya menoleh sekilas. Ia memuji pemilik rumah yang bisa menampilkan suara-suara seram. Wow! _Halloween_ kali ini akan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Semuanya tampak seperti menekan bel di rumah Mathew. Tak ada sahutan. Yang terdengar hanyalah gema dari bel yang ditekannya. Ah, mungkin si bodoh ini masih sibuk merapikan kostum drakulanya agar tampak sempurna di mata Elizaveta atau Natalia. Alfred mengambil jeda sebelum menekan bel untuk kedua kalinya.

Masih tak ada sahutan. Alfred mendengus kesal. Jika ia seorang Arthur Kirkland, mungkin yang diucapkannya adalah sumpah serapah dari kosa kata kotornya. Setidaknya Alfred berharap, kalaupun Mathew tidak ada, orang tuanya lah yang akan membukakan pintu.

_Ok_… baiklah. Mungkin Mathew sudah pergi lebih dulu dan orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tak mau ambil pusing, Alfred melangkah ke rumah sahabatnya yang lain.

Alfred menekan bel di rumah Antonio. Di sini juga tak ada yang menjawab. Astaga! Apa dia juga sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk menjemput Bella? Alfred menggigiti _burger_ yang dibawanya. Andaikata ia seorang Gilbert Belischmidt, mungkin ia akan berteriak betapa tidak '_awesome_'-nya Antonio.

Alfred melangkah gontai. Ia memikirkan akan pergi ke rumah siapa lagi. Mungkin ke rumah Ludwig, Roderich, Francis, atau… tunggu dulu. Rasanya Alfred baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Di jalanan ini hanya ada Alfred seorang diri. Tak ada orang lain, bahkan anak-anak yang biasanya berkeliaran sambil membawa sebuah kantung untuk _Trick or Treat._ Astaga! Kemana perginya anak-anak itu. Mereka tidak pergi untuk menjemput para gadis kan?

Bulu kuduk Alfred sedikit meremang. Ia menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Hanya desiran angin malam yang semakin membuatnya merinding.

"Tidak. Tidak ada hantu. _Hero_ tidak boleh takut hantu," gumamnya sambil menggigiti sisa _burger_-nya. Mungkin ia bisa meredakan ketegangan dengan mengunyah.

Alfred menghembuskan napas lega saat kembali mendengar suara-suara kehidupan. Dari suara orang-orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap, anak-anak yang tertawa bersama. _Ugh…_ Alfred berjanji dalam hati, ia takkan ikut Arthur menonton film-film berbau mistis lagi.

"Gilbert, cepatlah! Aku tahu kau di dalam! Kau membuat _hero_ menunggu terlalu lama!" Alfred menekan bel rumah keluarga Beilschmidt.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, hal yang sama terjadi. Kali ini Alfred benar-benar kesal. Demi Patung Liberty, ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa semua orang bersemangat untuk mempermainkannya? Seingatnya sekarang tanggal 31 Oktober. Terlalu jauh dari_ April Mop_.

Alfred menjangkau _handle_ pintu rumah Beilschmidt bersaudara. Tak terkunci. Inilah yang meyakinkan Alfred, dua pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman dan Prussia itu belum pergi dari rumah.

"Ludwig, ayo berangkat!" serunya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang menyahut.

"Gilbert?" panggil Alfred.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Alfred melangkah masuk untuk menyusuri rumah. Ia berhenti saat tiba-tiba sepatunya terasa menginjak sesuatu. Refleks pemuda pirang ini menunduk, mencari tahu penyebabnya. Ia nyaris terpekik saat melihatnya.

Darah.

Cairan merah pekat itulah yang kini melekat pada sol sepatunya. Alfred menggigil ketakutan, terlebih saat ia mengetahui dimana asal cairan pekat ini.

Gilbert Beilschmidt terbaring menelungkup di atas lantai. Ada beberapa bekas tusukan di punggungnya, dengan darah yang masih tersebar disekitarnya. Pipi kanannya menyentuh lantai keramik. Matanya terbeliak seolah menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat kuat.

"GILBERT!"

Bohong.

Ini semua hanya bohong kan? Alfred berharap pemuda _albino_ itu akan bangun dan menertawakan dirinya yang ketakutan. Ayo, bangunlah Gilbert! Kau bukan lagi personifikasi yang _awesome_ jika kau benar-benar mati sekarang. Ini tidak lucu!

Alfred semakin menggigil. Ia tak berani menyentuh tubuh itu yang terlihat begitu… mengerikan. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya seorang Gilbert akan mengalami hal ini.

Dimana Ludwig?

Alfred mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berharap bisa menemukan keberadaan pemuda pirang saudara Gilbert.

Tidak ada.

Alfred tercekat. Nafasnya tercekat dikejar oleh rasa ketakutan yang menyerang jiwanya. Ia melangkah mundur, bersiap meninggalkan rumah ini saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Ludwig di dapur.

Pemuda asal jerman itu membelalakkan matanya dengan lidah terjulur keluar. Sebuah tali tambang yang terhubung dengan plafon menjerat lehernya.

Alfred menjerit keras. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya. Hanya satu hal yang ia pikirkan. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Secepatnya! Sungguh, ia tak tahan melihat keadaan dua temannya yang mengenaskan.

Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Siapa?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Alfred menatap _Jack O'Lantern_ berukuran besar di halaman rumah keluarga Beilschmidt. Hanya perasaaannya saja, ataukah labu itu memang sedang menyeringai padanya? Alfred berlari ketakutan. Apa pun itu, ada yang tidak beres di sini. Melarikan diri mungkin bukanlah langkah seorang _hero_, tapi itulah pilihan paling bijaksana saat ini. Siapa saja, tolong katakan kalau ini hanya lelucon menjelang musim dingin!

Alfred terengah-engah. Tangannya baru akan menekan bel rumah keluarga Braginski saat ia sadar pintunya sudah sedikit terbuka.

"Ivan?" panggilnya.

"A-Alfred…" terdengar sahutan lemah.

Alfred sedikit lega, "Hey, ayolah! Kita sudah hampir terlambat ke pesta! _Hero_ tidak mau terlambat!"

"… pergi."

Detik itu juga Alfred kembali merasa dingin. Suara ini memang suara Ivan. Tapi ini bukan gaya bahasa seorang Ivan Braginski. Tidak! Sampai kapan pun, Ivan Braginski tak akan bicara selemah ini. Ini tidak masuk akal!

Kecuali ia dihadapkan pada kematiannya sendiri.

Alfred bergidik ngeri membayangkan pemikirannya sendiri. Dengan sisa akal sehat yang dimilikinya, ia menerobos masuk mencari sosok pemuda Rusia tersebut.

Sekali lagi, Alfred merasa tercekik saat melihat Ivan Braginski terhuyung. Sebuah tombak tertancap di perutnya hingga menembus pinggang pemuda bermata _violet_ itu. Tak jauh darinya, Natalia tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan sejumlah sayatan di kulit mulusnya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Alfred bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar saat menanyakan hal ini.

"Di… a…" Ivan tertatih. Dalam hitungan detik, ia ambruk. Melepas nyawa yang selama ini tertanam di tubuhnya.

Alfred terbelalak. Tepat di belakang Ivan, berdiri sesosok orang-orangan sawah yang membawa sebuah gergaji di tangan kanan dan sebilah pisau berlumuran darah di tangan kiri. Orang-orangan sawah itu kini memandangi Alfred, memberikan aura kematian pada pemuda berkacamata yang tersisa di ruangan ini.

Teriakan keras Alfred membahana. Tanpa perlu diperintah, ia berlari meninggalkan rumah ini. Tujuannya hanya satu. Rumahnya sendiri!

Tidak apa-apa kalau Arthur memakinya yang tak mau mendengarkan peringatannya. Sungguh, Alfred ingin menghentikan hal-hal gila ini. Ia perlu meminta penjelasan pada Arthur jika memang ini terkait masalah fenomena supranatural.

Rumah! Rumah!

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Alfred. Rumah berarti pulang. Pulang berarti bertemu Arthur. Bertemu Arthur berarti selangkah mendekati jawaban semua hal ganjil yang terjadi.

"Arthur!" seru Alfred dengan napas terengah-engah.

Terkadang, apa yang kau harapkan berbanding terbalik dengan realita yang terjadi. Kali ini, Alfred lah yang harus merasakannya. Ia memang mendapati Arthur masih duduk di kursi, kepalanya menunduk, jemari tangan kanannya menyentuh cangkir keramik pemberian Yao beberapa buan lalu. Tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya.

Tidak, kecuali Alfred mendapati orang-orangan sawah itu tepat di belakang Arthur.

"Bodoh! Menyingkirlah! Kau mau mati, hah?" teriak Alfred.

Arthur tak bergeming. Orang-orangan sawah menyeringai, memang selalu menyeringai. Ia menggeser kursi Arthur.

Bruukk…

Arthur terjatuh dari lantai. Diam, tanpa perlawanan. Matanya terpejam dengan seulas senyum yang membuatnya terlihat damai. Satu fakta yang menyadarkan Alfred. Arthur Kirkland sang mantan bajak laut sudah mati. Di bunuh orang-orangan sawah terkutuk ini.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau membunuh teman-temanku, bahkan dia!" Alfred menunjuk Arthur. Rasa ketakutannya menguap. Tergantikan oleh rasa amarah yang menggelegak seperti tonggak api dalam dadanya.

Orang-orangan sawah tertawa. Suara tawa yang mengerikan. Terdengar begitu dingin, kental dengan panggilan kematian yang menyesakkan.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Alfred menerjang orang-orangan sawah, membuat makhluk itu terjerembab. Dalam sepersekian detik, ia meraih pedang di atas _buffet._ Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia menebas kepala labu dari orang-orangan sawah.

Berhasil.

Alfred kembali menusukkan pedang di tangannya ke arah orang-orangan sawah. Mengoyaknya hingga jerami-jerami penyusunnya terurai.

"Hahaha… mati kau! Minta maaflah pada teman-temanku di dunia sana!"

Alfred menatap puas pada hasil kerjanya. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat si jerami busuk ini mati di tangannya.

Tu-tunggu dulu. Apa baru saja ia 'membunuh' jerami?

Alfred seolah merasa tercekik tangan tak terlihat saat menyadari hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengabaikan fakta penting ini. Jerami adalah benda mati. Hanya orang tolol yang berniat membunuhnya.

Tapi orang-orangan sawah itu hidup. Ia berjalan, ia tertawa, bahkan ia membunuh Arthur, Ludwig, Gilbert, Ivan, Natalia dan mungkin juga orang-orang lain.

Kenapa harus orang-orangan sawah?

Sekelebat bayangan hitam menyeringai, memperlihatkan taring-taring tajamnya. Itulah hal terakhir yang dilihat Alfred.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Senin pagi. Kompleks Hetalia yang semula lengang kini sedikit riuh dengan mobil-mobil polisi. Seluruh area ini kini terpasang pita kuning milik kepolisian. Tak ada yang menduga, semalam terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran di wilayah ini.

Seorang polisi berambut pirang dengan model yang melawan gravitasi bumi melangkah keluar dari mobil patroli. Ia menghisap sebuah cerutu dengan nikmat. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya polisi bermata sehijau zamrud ini sedikit enggan. Sepagi ini ia harus mengusut kasus pembunuhan. _Ugh_, padahal ia berharap masih sempat menikmati secangkir kopi dan nasi goreng buatan istrinya.

"Letnan Nethere," seorang anak buahnya mendekat, "Ada satu orang yang selamat."

"Siapa?" tanya polisi bernama Nethere itu.

"Seorang anak laki-laki. Berkacamata dan menggenggam sebuah pedang. Kami tidak berani mendekatinya."

Nethere mengangguk ke arah yang yang ditunjukkan anak buahnya.

Sebuah ruangan yang teramat berantakan dengan jerami yang berserakan. Seorang anak laki-laki berdiam di sudut ruangan. Memeluk lutut degan gemetaran. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pedang. Mulutnya terus menereus menggumamkan satu kata.

"Jerami…"

.

.

Owari

.

.

Horror suspense pertama saya, sekaligus fic kedua di fandom ini. Pada akhirnya saya hanya bisa berharap semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.

Endingnya memang terkesan gantung, ya. Tapi itu memang sengaja saya lakukan agar reader menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Alfred. Mungkin ia trauma setelah melihat teman-temannya terbunuh, mungkin juga ia sendiri masih merasa ketakutan dengan teror tanpa wujud yang jelas itu. Soal penampakan hantunya yang ga jelas, saya memang lebih menyukai hantu yang tidak pernah ketahuan bagaimana wujudnya. Toh, yang lebih ditakuti sebenarnya terornya, bukan sosok hantunya. mungkin karena itu, horornya jadi tidak begitu terasa.

Saya tahu fic ini masih membutuhkan tambal sulam di mana-mana. Karena itu, review dan concrit akan selalu dinantikan.

Molto Grazie.


End file.
